There are various types of prior art devices that are meant to be inserted into the sleeve of a shirt or the pant leg of a pair of pants. However, for the most part these devices are meant to be used in a stationary manner and as such, do not aid substantially in the ironing of the shirt or pants. Other prior art devices are relatively complex in construction and thus relatively expensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an ironing aid that readily fits within a sleeve or leg of clothing but that is readily withdrawn as the ironing takes place.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ironing aid that is of relatively simple construction and that can thus be manufactured relatively inexpensively.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an ironing aid that is readily adapted to the ironing of different sizes of clothing.